Riff and Matthew
This is a Phineas and Ferb-style TV show that focuses on the imaginative adventures of Riff and Matthew from We Haz Jazz. Instead of being tattletales, Rose and Susan join in on the fun of Riff and Matthew's zany adventures. It aired on CartoonNetwork.com, Disney.com, Teletoon.com, RiffAndMatthew.com, Teletoon (now airing on Teletoon Retro,) The Disney Channel, YTV, YTV.com and Cartoon Network from February 2007-August 2013. It is a Disney Channel original series, with animation (in a style similar to that of Phineas and Ferb but cuter and still retaining the character designs from the original We Haz Jazz series) by Walt Disney Animation Studios. Cast of Characters Riff-The spunky, wise-cracking star of the show with a heavy Cajun accent and magic specs who's a die-hard fan of jazz and blues, voiced by Debi Derryberry in 1997 Riff voice. Matthew-Riff's zydeco-loving friend with a funny personality voiced by Jeffrey Bennettt in 1997 Matt voice. Rose-Spunk, sass and smarts make up this young woman! Voiced by Natalie Wojcik in a pre-teen version of her Annie voice from Little Einsteins. Susan-Riff's sweet, but attitude-sporting best friend with a gentle Cajun accent voiced by Lacey Chabert. Betty-Voiced by Grey DeLisle in Yvette Ubetcha's voice. Ellen-Voiced by Mindy Cohn in Velma voice. Cindy-It's in with excitement and out with boredom with this peppy girl! Voiced by Cathy Cavadini in Blossom voice. Abe-A young song-and-dance man voiced by Toran Caudell. Season 1 (2007-2008) # Imagine All That!-February 2007. Plot: Riff and Matthew are planning for when school's out. # School's Out!-Late March 2007. Plot: Jazz Academy goes on summer vacation and Riff and Matthew follow their latest plans. Features the title song. # Carnival Crazy-Late May 2007. Plot: The boys play zydeco music at the carnival. # Keep it Clean, Keep it Safe-Late June 2007. Riff and Matthew think cleaning their room is fun, but Sarah doesn't! So the boys clean their room for her and earn $20, but they think it's too much, so each of the 4 stars gets $5. # Dance On, Sing Off-Late July 2007. Riff and Matthew perform a song-and-dance show at Kitt's Music Hall. # Double Trouble-mid-August 2007. It's Riff and Matthew vs. Rose and Susan on the game show "Two of a Kind", in which two pairs of two best friends face off against each other. Excalibur created an electronic 2 of a Kind game to promote the episode. # Ripped Shorts!-September 2007, In this episode, Matthew bends over and rips his shorts, causing everyone to laugh and Matthew to apologize for his silly mistake he keeps making throughout the day. # Zydeco Night-The boys almost miss a zydeco convention when Matthew has to study for finals and wants Riff as a "study buddy". They make the best of studying by making zydeco songs up about Matthew's school subjects. October 2007. A Fun Clips CD of "The Math Song" and "The Science Test Song" was made to promote the episode. # "Comedy Tonight!"/"Jazzgiving" Redux/Jazzident's Day Redux-Aired Election Day 2007 as "3 10-minute adventures in 1." When the boys hear that a Windy and Spitz show is sold out, they put on a comedy show of their own. Then Jazzgiving strikes back and the boys decide to start a charity to "Stop The Food Fight" with the slogan "Don't throw food! It's not good!" After that, the boys eat at Taco Loco and pop back into Jazz Academy for the first meeting of the jazz and blues fan club only to make more unexpected fart embarrassments. # Wild Life-December 2007. The boys go camping out in the woods, but they don't bring anything with them and try to make do with what they can find in nature. # Fart War-The boys decide to drop by Taco Loco and when they leave, they get gassy and have a "Fart War" in which they fart ridiculously loudly back - and - forth and even in unison! Aired January 2008 # Girl's Night Out-February 2008. The focus shifts away from the boys as Rose, Susan, Betty and Ellen decide to have a girl's night out. Meanwhile, Riff and Matthew think there's a ghost in Riff's basement, but they learn it's just Cindy pranking the boys with a walkie-talkie. #Guys Will Be Girls-March 2008. Riff, Matt and Abe disguise themselves as girls complete with squeaky voices to promote Bratty Babies, a parody of Bratz Babyz - even though Riff doesn't really want to. Season 2 (2008-2009) 14. The Riff and Matthew Radio Show-Riff and Matthew put on a radio show, live from Matt's pink house, featuring "I Hear" (a twist on I Spy) and "Joke Time." A kids' novelty sing-a-long CD named "Riff and Matthew's Fabulous Radio Show Record" was made to promote the episode. April 2, 2008. 15. It's Song and Dance, Man!-May 2008 The boys become obsessed with the newest song and dance craze, the Schmeerskahoven. A Fun Clips CD was made to promote the episode. 16. Just Another Beach Day-Aired June 21, 2008. To celebrate the first day of Summer, the boys decide to hang out at the beach and make a compromise after they argue over what they want to do and embarrass themselves. 17. Jazz-Ade For Sale!-July 2008. The boys help Susan run a lemonade stand on the hottest day of the year. 18. Funked Up-August 2008. Matthew finds his love of funk music after listening to Funk Hour on the awesome radio station, WHJ-FM. 19. Cindy Laughs It Up-September 2008. After hearing her Raspberry's "Oh, Ho" ringtone, Cindy joins in, causing Matt and Susan to imitate Riff's laugh as well, offending Riff. Note: The Raspberry is a parody of the Blackberry. 20. Dream Machinery-October 2008. The boys invent a dream machine-a machine that plays music and sprays scents to make kids dream happy dreams. 21. Timer is Teriffic-November 2008. When taking a Best Friends Quiz, Riff thinks he's going to get every question right...until he gets the question "Do you know your best friend's middle name?" All Riff knows is that it starts with a "T". Matthew is reluctant to share his middle name because he doesn't really like it, so Riff tries creative ways to learn it. In the end, Matt learns to appreciate his middle name by starring in an animated music video where he sings his praises about his middle name! 22. Oh, Ho-ing and Snow Going-Christmas 2008 Plot: The boys decide to spread the Christmas cheer, but they can't because of a snowstorm, so they decide to have a 2-person Christmas party. 23. Nogged-January 2009. The boys take drastic measures when Cindy becomes obsessed with the NOG channel and would rather watch it than attend Riff and Matthew's Zydeco Dance Party. 24. February 2009. 25. March 2009. Season 3 (2009-2010) 27. April 2009 28. May 2009. 29. June 2009 30. July 2009 31. August 2009 32. September 2009 33. 34. 35. 36. 37. 38. 39. Season 4 (2010-2011) 40. 41. 42. 43. 44. 45. 46. 47. 48. 49. 50. 51. 52. Season 5 (2011-2012) Category:TV Shows Category:We Haz Jazz Category:The Riff And Matthew Show